


Midnight Rendezvous

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [32]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Gentle Sex, Light Angst, Rough Sex, Sort of virgin reader, medium honor Arthur, vampire Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: It's 1905. Working as a saloon girl in a respectable establishment in a small town west of Tumbleweed, you are intrigued by a man who begins to spend his time sipping whiskey at a corner table and writing in a worn journal. He turns out to be far more than he seems.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Finally hopping onto that vampire Arthur bandwagon, because anon requested a fic at the right time.  
> Original Request: I know saw u have one slot request left and I love your writing i wanted to ask if you can do a vampire Arthur x reader fic! You write so well I would love to see your take on it I'm thirsty for some vampire Arthur 🤤

“He’s here again.”

You looked over to the corner of the saloon where a man dressed in a worn blue shirt, a burgundy vest, black ranch pants, and black boots sat down at a small table. He had come in almost every night since the beginning of the week, slowly sipping a whiskey and writing in a journal. Watching him with some curiosity, you noted how he took out that journal from his satchel, placed his old stalker hat onto the table, and started writing, occasionally looking around the room, observing his surroundings.

“Get him to buy more than just one drink tonight, would you?” Your boss, the barkeep, gestured towards him. “You’re usually pretty good at that, ain’t ya?”

“Usually,” you mumbled as you straightened your skirts and sashayed your way to the man in the corner.

“Good evening sir,” you said with a simper, pulling up a chair and sitting coquettishly next to him. “May I ask what’re you writing there?”

He chuckled, a self-deprecating tone laced between his mirth. “Just my idiotic thoughts. Nothin’ too grand.”

Your heart warmed a bit at his humble demeanor. “Can I see?”

He shrugged. “I guess.” Handing his latest page over to you, he sat back and sipped his whiskey slowly, watching as you read his flowing script across the paper.

It was wonderful. You sat, enthralled by his every word, until the last sentence ended and you were forced to stop reading.

You secretly loved to read, a hobby that didn’t match your profession. You were supposed to play the floozy, the flirtatious lady who would offer her companionship to the lonely men that came to the saloon for a drink and be doted upon by you and your fellow saloon girls.

Handing the journal back to the man, you had to swallow before you could speak. “It’s… it’s fantastic.”

The man smiled as he looked down and scratched the back of his head. You could see by the way he tried to hide his face that he wasn’t used to such compliments. “None of the other ladies seemed interested in my writin’. They all just wanted me to stop and drink with’em.”

You felt a bit guilty; you were here to do the same thing. But after reading such wonderful prose, you couldn’t help but be honest. “Well, to be fair, they’re just doing their job.”

The man nodded. “Sure. But you actually asked to read my book.”

“So you’re writing a book?”

He shrugged. “Tryin’ to. Thought it might be… interestin’, I guess.”

You nodded enthusiastically. “It definitely is! The way you write is so unique, so authentic, I loved it!”

The man blinked in surprise, clearly taken aback by your zeal. “Well, I… thank you.”

“What’s your name?”

“Arthur.”

“Like the king.”

He chuckled. “I guess so.”

His smile was warm, like a fireplace on a cold winter night, and you suddenly grew much more interested in him.

***

Ever since that night, you had come up to him every time he came in, asking him questions about his book. He was always happy to see you, and would answer you in an earnest tone. He started to ask your opinion, if the latest paragraph he had written felt a certain way, or if his words were too convoluted.

But then one night, when you came to work a little later than usual, you saw another woman at Arthur’s table. She was one of the newer saloon girls, and she was flirting with him, much more than you did. You could clearly see three whiskey glasses at the table, and when she caressed his arm, he didn’t shy away; not only that, his smile grew.

Your heart cracked a little bit, but you took a deep breath. He was just a patron, no one special.

You were just lying to yourself.

Putting away your emotions to sort out later, you continued to work the rest of the night, avoiding the corner of the saloon. 

***

Admittedly, you were distracted and unable to convince enough men to buy more drinks like you normally could. A bit sad that your wages would be lower tonight, you left work at midnight, walking through the alleys to get to your little room in the boarding house. You hated walking along the main road, where cars would sometimes come by, stinking of fumes that irritated your nose. It was about a twenty minute walk, but you hurried home at almost a jog, knowing that at this hour, it wasn’t the safest place to be.

A soft feminine moan made you pause. Was someone in danger? You reached under your skirt and pulled your dagger out of its holster wrapped around your thigh. Inching forward quietly, you peeked around the corner of the nearest building to peer down the other alleyway.

Under the light of a streetlamp, you could make out the profile of two forms: a woman, her back against a wall with her arms and legs wrapped around a man, thrusting against her, his clothes still on, his hat familiar to you.

As she moaned louder, you watched as Arthur leaned in and kissed her neck, making her moan turn into a high pitched cry of pleasure. You recognized her as your newer coworker. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

When he pulled away, you saw a glint, a flash of a fang. Blood stained the corner of his lips before his tongue quickly licked it away. His eyes glowed an ominous red, and he grinned like a cat that had eaten the canary. 

It clearly was not a kiss. And you knew, clear as day, that Arthur was a vampire. 

You stepped away from the building and quickly scurried home, locked the door, put a chair in front of it, and attempted to sleep. 

Sleep did not come to you until the sun rose and you felt safe from the night. 

***

You were tired and terrified, for when you came to work that evening, Arthur was sitting in the corner of the saloon once more, writing in his journal. The other woman was nowhere in sight. Was she home sick? Or worse, was she dead?

Then he suddenly looked up and met your eyes. Unable to look away, you couldn’t ignore him when he beckoned you over. 

"He's askin' for you," your boss groused. "Don't just stand there, go make your wages."

You gulped and slowly walked over to Arthur, warily smiling. He returned your smile with an easy grin and a wave of his hand to the chair next to him. Feeling as if a lion had invited you to sit beside him, you sat down, perching on the edge of your seat, your back stiff as a rod. 

"What's the matter, darlin'?" Arthur asked, his brow furrowed with concern. 

"N-nothing!" you replied almost too quickly. You quietly took a deep breath. "How's your writing?" 

Arthur watched you silently, not answering you for a while, long enough that you squirmed in your seat. You fidgeted with your dress, your hands bunching up the fabric at your thighs. He finally let out a defeated sigh.

“You saw.”

You nodded.

“And yer scared.”

You nodded again.

“Well, don’t be.”

You looked at him, aghast. “How can you tell me that when I saw you suck the blood out of a woman last night?” you whispered frantically. “I don’t even know if she’s alive—”

“Hi there, sugar,” a sweet voice said. You and Arthur both looked up to see the woman from last night, alive and well, with a scarf around her neck.

“Hullo,” Arthur greeted politely. You just nodded, too dumbstruck to speak.

“If you get bored with that one,” she said, nodding her head towards you, “You know where to find me.” Winking at him, she wandered off, her hips swaying a bit too much for your liking.

“See? She’s fine.”

You turned back to Arthur. “So… you don’t kill your victims?”

“They ain’t victims,” he shot back. “They is… donators.”

You raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. “What would I do if I killed everyone I drink from? I’d be found out eventually. Then what? I’d have to move on. Best if I keep a low profile and just take only what I need. And I offer my… services, in return.”

“So you need to…” You couldn’t bring yourself to say the exact words. “Need to have relations before you drink?”

“Blood tastes best, right when a lady lets go,” he said, his voice deepening.

Something inside of you shifted, and you suddenly felt incredibly jealous of the other woman. What would it feel like, to have such a dangerous creature taking you, taking your body and your blood?

You felt a hand on yours, and looked up at him. His eyes, a swirl of green grass, blue sky, and the yellow sun, mesmerized you for a few seconds before you shook your head.

“Don’t try any funny stuff.”

Arthur laughed. “I can’t do any mind tricks. Ain’t one of my abilities.”

“So what  _ can  _ you do?” you asked, as curiosity began to outweigh your fear.

“Well, I’m stronger and faster than a regular person, and my eyesight is real good,” he said matter-of-factly. “My teacher said a lot of yer vampire powers are based off what you was good at when you was alive.”

“Oh, so you weren’t a con man,” you said offhand.

“Nope, sure weren’t,” he confirmed, chuckling.

“You had a teacher?”

“Yep. When she changed me, she said she could teach me how to survive for one year, then I’d have to move on, find my own territory, before our instincts took over and she’d try to kill me.”

You soaked in all of this information. You couldn’t believe it, and yet you had seen it. A real live vampire. You wondered vaguely how old he was. How long he may have been around. Were his friends all gone?

What a sad thought. 

“So you can’t be with other vampires?” you asked.

He shook his head and sighed. “It’s in our nature to be alone, I guess.”

Your heart broke, hearing his words tinged with melancholy. You put your other hand on top of his, sandwiching his hand between yours. “Arthur…” You didn’t know what else to say.

He gave you a wry smile, but his eyes were still filled with loneliness. “S’okay, sweetheart.” He touched your arm gently, and began to lean closer to you.

You didn’t pull away.

Leaning in closer, he kissed your cheek tenderly. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Fer bein’ understandin’.”


	2. Connections

After that night, your camaraderie with Arthur returned, and became even better, now that you knew his secret. You always sat at his table, partly because you loved talking to him, partly because you secretly hated seeing him with other women.

There were times when you knew he had just fed, for his cheeks were rosier, his hands were warmer than usual when he caressed your arm.

But lately, he had seemed more pale, his touch more cool. You sat with him tonight, and he seemed a bit more sluggish.

“Are you okay, Arthur?” you asked, putting your hand on his arm. “Do… do you need to feed?” you whispered.

He nodded. “Yeah. I’ll… I’ll find someone. Or I’ll sneak into a barn and drink some pig’s blood. It’ll be fine.”

You looked at him, concerned with how tired he looked. You touched his cheek; it was colder than it had ever been. “Arthur…”

He leaned in, closer to you. “To be honest, I haven’t felt the urge to drink from anyone else lately.”

Anyone else? You wondered, but let the thought go.

Arthur held your warm hand against his cheek. His lips nuzzled your wrist, and his tongue flicked out, licking your pulse. His eyes pinned you with a heated stare, and you froze, like a rabbit caught by a wolf. Trembling, your heart beat louder, faster, sending your blood pumping through your body. Your breath caught, your instincts screamed at you.

This was a predator. 

Run. 

_ Run _ .

Almost as if in slow motion, you watched helplessly as Arthur pulled your hand, bringing you closer to him. Closer to those sharp fangs. 

“I want you,” he whispered in your ear before he grazed your earlobe with his teeth.

You shuddered, and it wasn’t out of fear.

“Yes,” you whispered back, before you could think better.

***

Despite Arthur having told you that he could not enthrall people, you felt like you were in a trance as you led him home at the end of your work shift.

Through the dark alleys and up the stairs to your small room on the second story of the boarding house, you unlocked the door and quickly let him in. 

Or, at least, you tried to.

“You have to invite me in,” Arthur mumbled.

“Oh.” So that part was accurate. You stepped past him into your room and held out your hands to him. “Please, come in.”

Arthur stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind him. The sound of the lock sounded louder than it ever had; you wondered if it was because you had just let a vampire into your room.

His eyes glowed a dark red in the low light of the moon streaming in through your bedroom window.

“I need to light a lamp, I can’t see,” you rambled, turning to stumble through your dark room to find the matches. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around you and held you close, petting your head and making soothing sounds. You hadn’t realized you were trembling.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise, darlin’.”

You nodded into his chest. He’d never hurt you. He promised.

Your instincts still screamed.

“Lemme light up yer room for you,” he said as he pulled away from you. Rustling in the darkness, he quickly found your lamp and matches. Lighting the lamp and placing it on the nightstand, he turned to find you again. Taking your hands, he kissed your fingers, one by one.

“You ever been with a man?” he asked gently.

You started to nod, but then you shook your head. “Not… fully.”

Sensing your hesitation, he stepped a little closer. "I'd never hurt a lady," he said, caressing your cheek with the back of his fingers. "Especially you. You're too precious to me."

You looked at him in the dim light and saw his earnest gaze full of a tenderness that made your heart thunder. "Please take care of me," you said quietly. 

"Of course," he murmured, and guided you to the bed. Just as you were about to climb in, he held your hips and pulled you into his embrace. 

"Wait," he said, his fingers roaming up to the collar of your blouse. "Let's get undressed first."

He painstakingly unbuttoned your blouse and continued his way down your skirt, letting it slide off your hips, bundling at your feet. Then his hands returned to your shoulders and pulled your blouse off. It fluttered down, joining your skirt. 

Arthur let out a shuddering breath. "Beautiful," he whispered as he took off your chemise, then slowly untied the ribbon of your drawers, anticipation building as he finally pulled it loose, letting the soft fabric fall, exposing you completely to his gaze. 

He took a few steps back to admire your body, his eyes so intently focused on you as if he was trying to memorize this moment for all of eternity. Then he gestured towards the bed. 

You stepped out of your shoes and sat daintily in the middle of the bed, curling your knees to your chest and wrapping your arms around your legs. 

Arthur chuckled. "Are you cold, darlin'?" 

"No, just… Shy, I guess."

"Well, don't be. Yer gorgeous."

You hid your face behind your knees and smiled. The sound of fabric rubbing together made you look up. 

Arthur was taking off his clothes, and it was a sight to behold. His scars were like brushstrokes on his muscled body, his movements eerily graceful; the power in his stride made you think of a panther coming to feast.

Your instincts screamed at you again. You were food. He was coming to eat you.

Naked, his eyes glowing slightly, Arthur prowled towards you, climbing up onto the bed. You scooted back until your back hit the headboard, and then you watched as his arms came to rest on either side of you as he gripped the headboard, his legs brushing against yours. Your eyes glanced downwards for a moment to see how large he was, and your heart beat ten times faster.

Leaning in, he brushed his lips against yours. “I can hear your heart,” he whispered. “Take a deep breath, sweetheart.”

You breathed in.

“Slowly breathe out.”

You did as he said, pacing your breathing. He watched over you as you calmed down, slowing your heartbeat to a somewhat normal pace.

“Feel better?”

You nodded.

“Good girl,” he praised, kissing your temple. He pulled away from you, his hands caressing your arms, gently moving them away from your legs. Kissing each knee, he stroked your thighs, your calves, and then grasped your ankles and moved backwards, guiding you to lay down on the bed, your head resting on your pillow. 

As he moved forward, sliding his body on top of yours and resting his arms on either side of you, you began to tremble again. His body was so big, and even though he was supporting most of his weight on his arms, you felt trapped.

Arthur held your face in his hands. “Would it be better if you were on top?”

“I… I think so,” you mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around you and rolled over, draping you over his body.

“Put yer legs on either side of me, sweetheart.” 

You straddled him, your breasts rubbing against his chest. The friction of his skin against your nipples made you moan softly.

“Good girl. Now lift your hips up.”

You obeyed, your eyes locked with his. He reached down to handle his shaft, using his other hand on your hip to guide you towards him. You felt him nudging you, your slick coating the head of his cock.

“Now come down on me, slowly.”

Feeling him push inside, you whimpered at the feel of him stretching you more than you had ever felt.

“That’s it, that’s my girl.”

Your whimpers became moans as he let go of your hip and placed his hand over your mons, his thumb stroking your clit. As you lowered yourself further down, he let out a soft grunt of his own, feeling your body squeeze tightly around him.

You finally felt him fill you up entirely. Letting your body take over, you grinded against him, circling your hips a few times before you lifted up and slid back down on his thick cock, slowly building up a rhythm as you stopped thinking and just enjoyed yourself. 

Throwing your head back and riding him with abandon made for a wonderfully erotic sight. Arthur held onto your hip with one hand as he reached up to squeeze your breasts, pinching your nipples just to hear you cry out softly, before he returned to stroking your clit. The pressure was building up and up, until he felt you tighten around him, your body tensing up. 

“Let go fer me,” he commanded.

Like an electric current rushing through your body, you cried out, and Arthur quickly sat up and held you in his arms as your release took you, riding your body like a storm of fire and lightning, before it left you a shaking, whimpering mess.

“My sweet darlin’,” he crooned as he held you, petting your trembling body.

In your afterglow, you realized that he hadn’t bit you. You pulled back from his embrace and looked at him. “You didn’t bite me?”

He chuckled. “We ain’t done yet, sweetheart.”

Before you could process what he said, he had moved you off his lap, turned you around, and kneeled behind you. Still on your knees, you felt him hard and ready against your backside before he slid his cock between your thighs. He wrapped one arm around your torso, his fingers playing with your sensitive clit. You nearly doubled over, the sensations too much for you right after your climax. But he held you up, pressing you firmly against his chest as his other hand gripped your jaw and tilted your head to one side, exposing your neck.

You felt his tongue glide across your sensitive skin, and then the light prick of a fang.

Your heart started pounding again.

A dark chuckle rumbled through Arthur’s body, and you could feel it vibrate from his chest against your back. Your instincts were confused; you quivered with a combination of fear and anticipation while his fingers stroked your clit with an expert touch. Your hips bucked against his hand, demanding more.

“Guide me in,” he ordered.

Reaching between your legs, you took his cock into your hands, doing as he commanded. His hips moved forward, entering your body slowly. You shifted your knees, spreading yourself open for him as he pushed inside of you, filling you up as he moved your jaw to face him.

“Do you like how that feels?” he asked softly, his eyes glowing slightly brighter with each inch he buried inside of you.

“Y-yes,” you managed to say, breathless from his touch.

“I do too,” he said with a grin before he kissed you, being careful with his fangs as he languidly explored your mouth. He pulled away before he started to move his hips, his thrusts becoming rougher as he sped up, chasing his own pleasure while bringing you to the peak once more. Moving your head back, Arthur started to kiss and nibble on your neck, licking you teasingly as his hips moved faster.

“Arthur!” you cried out as you felt your second climax coming. “I’m…”

You felt Arthur bite down on you.

Suddenly you saw stars as your second release exploded behind your eyes. You felt no pain at all as he drank from you, only pure bliss that emanated from both where he bit you and from your core as he moaned and spent himself inside of you, murmuring your name into your ear. You spasmed in his hold as you surrendered yourself to the pleasure he gave you, riding that high for a breathless, everlasting moment. 

Then your body became slack and you collapsed against him, feeling like you were floating on clouds, held tightly against his chest.

In the reflection of the window, you could see Arthur’s red eyes glowing brighter than ever, a bit of blood left on his lips. He licked it away and closed his eyes, savoring the taste of you, his face the picture of a man who just had the most sumptuous meal of his life.

Your eyelids grew heavy.

“Arthur…?” you mumbled. You were so sleepy.

A soft voice, filled with tenderness, replied to you. “Good night, my heart.”

***

You woke up in your bed, exhausted and feeling sluggish. It was still dark.

Or at least, that’s what you thought. You blinked away the sleepiness and took a second look. You soon realized that your extra blanket was hung up as a blackout curtain to keep out the morning rays, that were peeking out from the edges. Arthur had told you that sunlight wouldn’t kill him, but he’d get very sick from exposure. If he had put up the blanket, that meant...

You turned to see Arthur, still in your bed, watching you, a strange expression on his face.

“You’re still here,” you said, astonished that he had stayed the night. You had expected him to leave after you had fallen asleep, treating you as one of his many meals.

He reached out and cupped your cheek. “I think… I think I’ll be here for a while.”

“Arthur?”

He scooted closer to you. “You taste like heaven. And you feel like home. I want to be with you.”

Your heart warmed. “Oh,” was all you could say, as your emotions choked you up.

Leaning in, he shared a sweet kiss with you. When he finally pulled away, you had a thought.

“But I’ll grow old eventually.”

“I’ll still be here. I’ll be with you until the end.”

“But what about you?”

His eyes filled with a sadness so deep, it hurt to look at him. “Then I’ll miss you.” He caressed your cheek so gently, as if he was memorizing how you felt.

Then he blinked, and his eyes filled with love as he smiled. “But until then, let’s spend the time we have together.” He kissed your forehead. “If you’ll have me.”

Smiling back at him, you snuggled into his arms. “I’ll have you for as long as you want me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating about the whole making Reader into a vampire, or finding some other way to keep her alive, but fuck it, let’s just have some angst. So some references: I'm greatly inspired by the Blood books by Tanya Huff, and also Midnight Secretary by Tomu Ohmi. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
